


Madame Director

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: She hated the moniker with a passion, but at least she knew when her lovers used it, they had her full attention. GJA
Relationships: Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Madame Director

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th NCIS fic. Jenny-centric!

Today had been a day from Hell. It started with the SecNav meeting running for nearly 3 hours. If “meeting” could even be the right word; the man practically yelled at her through most of it, pissed about one thing or the other. She stood her ground, took every verbal harassment with a grain of salt, refusing to let it get to her. For him to stand there and berate her...the nerve he had. The man was an egotistical, misogynistic ass. And yet, he was still her boss, so she had to assure him that everything would run smoothly in the end. And despite the man making her skin crawl, she had to do her job, and that included these monthly meetings where he detailed every time he felt that she screwed up.

* * *

Maybe the day had started out worse before that, when she’d woken up alone in bed. She’d found her lovers in various parts of the house (basement for Jethro, living room for Abby), but it had been a long time that she’d slept in later than them, even if it was only five minutes. And to make matters worse, they were both in a mood. Abby was wanting to take a day-trip out of her lab and she hadn’t signed off on it yet because the last time she’d done that, Abby staged a ploy to get lab rabbits free from a government testing facility. And she loved Abby’s pro-animal stance, but a government testing facility? That had taken some smoothing over. Jethro was still pissed about a case that his team hasn’t quite solved, and it was driving him nuts, which meant he was driving her nuts. And so, for the first time in a very long while, there was a level of uneasiness while they had breakfast and got ready for the day. The tension was unnerving, and she hated every second of it. She knew it wasn’t intentional but still. She just needed normality for the day, that was all she wanted. But with a lot of what she needed as of late, the universe decided she simply didn’t deserve it.

* * *

After the meeting from Hell, she had to have lunch with a few members on the Hill and play nice for nearly two more hours. She hated it, the stuffy lunch parties where different agencies tried to get secrets from the other. She was sure years ago these were used differently, as a form of trust between agencies, but anymore there was so much corruption that she doubted anyone knew how not to lie. And, God, what Mitchell from the NSA said the last time they’d had this meeting. How she’d restrained herself from punching him was a miracle in itself. The memory still brought her anger to a simmer.  _ Still can’t believe you have that freak running your Forensics lab, Shepard _ .  _ Doesn’t look good on your agency _ . Mitchell cheating on his wife of 35 years didn’t look good on  _ his _ agency, but at least she knew that Abby could do her job, knew where she slept at night. He was lucky she didn’t see him this time.

The luncheon finally over, she was able to settle into some paperwork, taking special interest in the form Abby had left her a week ago. Part of the reason she’d delayed signing it was because she liked knowing that her lover was safe in the lab. She had to worry about Jethro’s safety outside the office, God forbid she have to do that with Abby too. But it was to a local laboratory, so of course, Abby would be fine. She’d just signed her name to approve it when her door was pushed open, Cynthia’s voice falling on deaf ears as Jethro shut it again.

He’s beyond agitated, and while she knows it’s not at her, she still prepares herself for a round of arguing. The evidence doesn’t match up right and legal was taking forever with the search warrant, and sometimes Abby never got to the point fast enough and on and on. He was pissed with the world, and nothing she would say would change anything. Absolutely nothing. And maybe she was looking for a fight because she gave her advice regardless. His eyes glint dangerously before he replies, and she merely rolls hers. Nearly ten minutes later, the yelling match over with, he finally leaves her office. She feels even more defeated than before, slumping back in her chair. She had paperwork to finish, so with a sigh, she started on it again.

* * *

By the time 8pm rolls around, her hand is cramping from all the times she had to sign her name, and her eyes are tired from all the emails she’s read. She’s beyond exhausted, her entire body aching. She wants nothing more than to go home, take off her heels and fall asleep. She sent Cynthia home two hours ago, and while she wants to do the same, she was waiting on Jethro’s follow up report, and he was taking forever. She had half a mind to call him or go to the catwalk and see if he was still at his desk, but she held herself back. He’d be here eventually. 

Twenty minutes later, he comes sauntering into the room, report in hand. The wiry smirk on his lips gives away his enjoyment at ticking her off, but the underlying concern was there too.

“You about ready, Madame Director?”

Her eyes narrow at the nickname. The only ones who got away with calling her that were her lovers and it was supposed to never be in the office (even though no one else was around). In fact, they’d both gotten away with it in public just once before she’d sent out the memo banning anyone from calling her it unless they wanted keelhauled. 

But she was tired and didn’t want another argument, so instead she just ignored the name, answering his question. And she was hungry, starving, barely having eaten at the luncheon, and she really just wanted a burger right now.

If she’s surprised that Abby’s already gone for the day, she does her best not to show it. She just hoped her young lover was home. She didn’t care if Abby went out to a club, but she was hoping for a quiet night in with her lovers. She lets Jethro drive them home, not wanting to bother Hector. The man did enough as it was.

She’s never felt more relieved seeing Abby’s hot-rod parked in front of the house. By the time she reaches the front door, however, Abby is pulling it open with an amused smile. Surprised by the action, she offers her own smile, confusion knitting her eyebrows together. 

“Food’s on the table,” Abby presses a kiss to her cheek as she passes her, “you two eat. I forgot something in the lab.”

Disappointment clouds her face before she can stop it. She’d been hoping they could eat together. She stands in the doorway, observing the conversation between Abby and Jethro. She can’t hear what’s being said, but Jethro lets her go with a shake of his head. She slips off her heels, drops them on the shoe rack before making her way up the stairs to their bedroom. 

She’s meticulous as she changes into her nightclothes for the evening, leaving her old clothes in the hamper by the foot of their bed. There’s no need to rush, she knows that, and she’s not sure at this point if she’s more hungry or tired. Her stomach growls as the thought passes through her head. Food first, definitely.

* * *

Jethro’s in the kitchen when she comes back downstairs, and they eat in relative silence, both tired after the long day. They’re halfway through the meal when Abby returns, and their young lover is already babbling away about something before she can even register that she’s home. Abby never seemed to get tired, and her infectious energy came at all the wrong times. Like now, when she was dead on her feet exhausted and Abby was speed-talking her way through the conversation. And yet, she can’t quite manage to keep the smile off her face, despite her exhaustion.

Jethro offers to do the dishes and Abby takes the opportunity to drag her upstairs. It wasn’t like she had a plan to go anywhere else. She reclined on the bed as she listened to Abby change into her nightclothes, prattling on about something again. It wasn’t like she meant to tune her out, but she was tired.

“Jenny?”

She blinks sleepily but doesn’t quite manage to keep her eyes open, “Mm?”

“Madame Director?”

She lets out an annoyed huff, even as Abby lays down on the bed beside her. She turns to face her, “Abby, you know I hate when you call me that.”

Abby smiles and moves a bit closer, “I know.”

She sighs, “Yet you still do it.”

Abby smirks, a hint of playfulness in her voice, “Because you like it.”

She hums without comment. She didn’t  _ like it _ . She tolerated it. If it were anyone else, she’d pitch a fit. And maybe that was why they said it at all.

Abby shifts on the bed again, and this time she does open her eyes. Abby lays beside her with a content smile on her lips, eyes closed. She reaches out for her, wrapping her arms around the Goth’s middle to pull her closer, laughing softly when Abby feigns resistance. With a victorious smirk, she pulls the younger woman into a soft kiss, holding her closer. She’s not quite sure who moans, but she deepens the kiss, and Abby definitely moans the second time. She takes great pleasure in undressing her lover, and Abby pulls back from the kiss to help. It was like unwrapping a gift every time. And even more rewarding.

When she feels Jethro’s gaze on them from the doorway, she can’t keep the smirk off her face, even if he can’t see it. He joins them on the bed a moment later, and she graciously accepts his kiss, listening to Abby’s annoyed sigh. Jethro may get jealous, but Abby was a queen of passive-aggressive behavior; if it wasn’t so cute, she may have been worried what she would do. She let out a low gasp as Abby shifted her position just slightly, and she somehow found herself between her loves. She hummed softly, contemplating her next move. This was what she needed after the day she’d had. Definitely. She loses herself in their attention, helps Abby remove Jethro’s clothes, relishes in the way they helped her with hers.

She makes a game out of the attention, trying to figure out which of her lovers she can manipulate more in the moment. Sometimes, she wasn’t accustomed to the attention they gave her. She knew that they loved her, they showed her plenty of times over, but some days she seemed to forget. Forget that she would wake up with them and come home with them, and sleep with them; she forgot that everything in between was just a big mess that hardly mattered. Because all that mattered was them.

As Jethro pulled her into a kiss, his hands exploring her body silently, she felt Abby shift between her legs, and she instinctively tangled her fingers in dark locks; she smirked into the kiss at Abby’s aroused whimper. She loses herself in the way they loved her, and when she falls asleep, she’s completely sated.

Today had started horrible, so maybe it was fair that it ended so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
